1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flying toy of the disc type having a reversely curved flange at the outer peripheral edge and including peripherally spaced light emitting devices associated with the peripheral edge and light emitting centrally located housing portions both above and below the main disc-like body of the toy.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Disc-type throwing toys have been used extensively for entertainment purposes and developing agility and other skills in the persons using the toy. However, the use of such toys has been restricted to daylight hours or in areas with adequate illumination thereby, effectively precluding the use of such toys along beaches, in parks, and the like, after dark. Some efforts have been made to provide such disc toys with illumination features, but such features have usually materially increased the cost of the toy and adversely affected the weight and flight characteristics thereof. The following U.S. patents are those known to be relevant to this subject matter.
Pat. No. 3,720,018-Mar. 13, 1973 PA1 3,786,246-Jan. 1, 1974 PA1 3,798,834-Mar. 26, 1974 PA1 3,812,614-May 28, 1974 PA1 3,948,523-Apr. 6, 1976 PA1 4,134,229-Jan. 16, 1979.